


Damaged goods

by queenjstown



Category: Alex Danvers/Samatha Arias, Lex Luthor/Mercy Graves - Fandom, avalance - Fandom, kara/lena - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a badasss, Alex is evil, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ava sharpe is a badass, Dark SuperCorp, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Italian Mafia, Kara and Alex are not sisters, Kara is depressed, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lena is Evil, Lena is in the Mafia, Lena is italian, Lex is a Mafia leader, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lex, Sara Lance is a badass, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, damian darhk is evil, everyone is mafia, lance - Freeform, lena is a badass, lex is not evil, lillian is lenas real mother, not really evil but i mean read to find out, slowburn, veronica is a dick, veronica is lenas fuckbuddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjstown/pseuds/queenjstown
Summary: Fifty Shade grey inspired where everyone is is a part of a gangorLena is in (heir to) one of the most dangerous gangs in the world what happens when she falls for the enemies daugther and her answer to that is be a complete hardass and kill her and she has to navigate this with her best friends(sara,sam,ava,alex,and felicity)lena,alex,sara,ava and felicity are 18 Kara's 16
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Veronica Sinclair, Mercy Graves/Lex Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Lena's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is my 2nd story thats up my other story Safe but Unloved WILL continue i hope you like this story

**Lena Kerien Luthor**

**Born April 20 2001 4:00 am**

**Born to Lionel and Lilian Luthor**

**Sister of Lex Luthor next in line to lead the Knights One of the largest gangs in the world.**

**2014**

Lena focus,Lena,Lena,.

Oh um what was the question again.

Lena was 13 she didnt really understand what was happening or.....it would be better if she didnt.

A 20 year old Lex and 19 year old Mercy stood infront of her,Let me try Mercy cut in before Lex could rip into the girl again.

Mercy kneeled down to face a young Lena.

Lena Mercy started to talk in a fragile voice,You've been in shock for a week do you remember what happened your mother and your father where taking you to the science exhibit then, _Father was shot_ ,Lena cut in placing her hands over her mouth with glassy eyes

Mercy shes hesterical Let her be we will come back tomorrow.No i-i know who did it he was the leader of the Argo gang Non.

I want him dead Lex i want everyone close to him.....and i want to begin my training with Mercy and everyone else _now_.

Lex was startled to hear this from a child let alone his 13 year old sister but he didnt ever want her to feel that help less again so he answered,As you wish Lena .

**A month later**

Alright Lena throw a punch,Lena did as she said but the punch was sloppy and disoreinted.

Alright change your stance spread your feet just a little more than shoulder length Now keep your arms comfortable relax your shoulders now try again,This time the punch was coordinated not perfect but good for a 13 years old.

Goood Lena again,again.

We will make a warrior out of you yet.

**A year later**

Mercy had grabbed Lena from behind.Alright Lena when your being held like this drop your weight to the floor a twist your right leg out,Lena did as she said and mercy dropped to the ground with a thud on her back then Lena Climb on top of her and imitated snapping her wrist good Lena Your amazing at combat i can see you've been practicing with the Sara,Alex,Sam,and Ava.Now what you lack is ambition.

So how do you teach me to have another personality,Lena asked sarcastically but obviously intrested.Who said anything about a new you simply need to embrace the one you already have.

So how do you "teach" me to do that Lena asked.

Simply _I'll just teach you how to grab the bigger gun._

**1 year Later**

Lena and Mercy were in a room filled with dresses and make-up getting ready for the annual peace event between the gangs right now the Knights biggest rivals where Argo,and the Darhks and Damien was bringing his so Lena would go this time undercover of course just to see how everything worked.

Um..which one do i pick Jack said blue and the green were good choices,Lena asked(lena is 15)

Lena what have i been telling you your beautiful smart and a hell of a fighter so let me ask you this...why do you date Jack?,Mercy asked as if she already knew the answer.

because i-........because mother said he would be a good choice.

Lena you are not your mother this nice girl thing isnt you and you _never_ let a man limit you be the Lena you want to be and that starts with picking your _own_ dress,lena browsed through the dresses..this one Lena had choosen a black off the shoulder long sleeve dress,that contrasted on her pale skin,with crimson lipstick,this...this is who i wanna be.

**2 years later**

Lena had finally been aloud to come to the wherehouse she was finally a part of the gang she was met at the door by Sara and Alex.

Damn girl you look fine as fuck.

Nice to see you to Sara Lena said in a happy voice Lena pulled Sara into a one armed hug.

So did you 2 just forget about me or do i get a hug to,Alex said holding both arms out.

Drama queen Lena said poking Alex in the stomach the going in for a hug.

Now it's my first day back from the horrible boarding school and I don't see all of my friends where is every one else? Lena asked.

Well you know felicity she has her nose stuck in a computer somewhere Ale, joke and Ava and Sam are sparing in the gym down stairs Sara finished th Pugh I don't know why she should be pretty tired out from last ni-Sara was cut off by an elbow Nope lance I do not need that images my head again Alex said c covering her ears.

Your acting as if you and Sam have OK time to stop this conversation you can all fill me in on what I have miss the last three years later because as much as I would just love to hear this and as glad as I am that you two got your heads out of your asses and asked you signifact Luther out I would love to see the rest of the girls speaking of which there are Ava and sam.

So your finally back baby,ava said.I'm not a baby anymore ava.

Yeah but your still short.

L ems mumbled something then pulled ava into a hug and whispered I love you brightly Oscars do anything v to hurt the other you know I won't hesitate th newsletter yous arms and outermost see you all again before could hug Sam the girls where broken up by a scream

GIRLS COME QUICK 

Who's felicity where the fire Sam asked.

Felicity eyes lit up when she saw Lena.

Lena it's so good to see you again felicity said giving the shorter girl we have to celebrate later but right now we have our first mission Felicity tapped her tablet and an image showed on the board meet James Olsen our mission is to find and interstate him on the Location of Non and his daughter of at least his daughter no one has ever seen her

Lena raised an eyebrow then answered well I'm in the mood for a little help raising anyone else

Right now is a year before ,current events the girls are 17 this is for a backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:the "legends" interrogate James and a secret is revealed


	2. A Mission for the ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends go on their first mission this is another past episode for a little backstory

Lena looked at the picture infront of her she had hoped to spend this day with her friends but she wasnt opposed to a mission if it means she gets Non but it he wasnt the only one her rage was pointed at there was also Darhk Nons partner in crime and helper in the day that turned her whole families life upside down and caused many people that she loved to die and that made her blood run cold and she would go through anyone even a friend if they broke her trust her faith in them she was destroy them.

In The picture before her stood a handsome man about her age muscles bulging through his shirt hes easy on the eyes probally fun but not her type.

James olsen 18 turns 19 in 4 months he is the best way you can get to Nons nephew which means the best way we can get to Nons daughter,Felicity said as she reached up to figit with her glasses something Felicity only did when she was stressed this mission was important to her but no enough to make her forget about who were her friends not yet anyway.

So what is our mission exactly ,Lena asked with a arched eyebrow,Felicity turned to the computer as Lena gently nudged Ava who was standing next the her and pointed to felicity mouthing _what's wrong with her._ To which Ava followed Lenas finger making an oh sound and mouthed _Oliver._ then they both went back to listening to Felicity explain the mission,So like i was saying before you guys decided to mouth like im not....standing....right.....here anyway our job is to get into the club he is in kidnap him and get information out of him,Um ok thats great but does anyone have an actual plan like a thought out plan becuase thats great and all but i dont wanna die on my first mission Sara said half playing half serious and how did you find this guy anyway.

I’m a hacker that’s what I do hack things find people how do you think and as of how we get to him Lena you Ava and Alex are gonna go to the club using these fake ids Felicity said hand them their respected ids Sam me and Sara are wait outside the back door one of you will slip this pill into his drink and lead him to the back room.

After he’s out we put him in the back of the van take him to one of the headquarters and interagate to get information about Non or more so

His family Lena cut her off eyes cold and still.....um exactly Felicity finished

**Mile high club**

Why dont i go get us some more drinks James said getting up to go to the bar,when he turned around Lena turned her head and said into her comms,God ehy did it have to be me to seduce him she was annoyed and couldnt wait for this mission to be over the comms then erupted into laughter.

I just slipped his drink at the bar Ava said over quiet giggles, _you couldnt have done that when he went to go get us drinks the first THREE times._

One calm your tits Sara cut in laughing she could have but we saw how angry you were and just couldnt.Fuck you sara Lena gritted threw her teeth the raven haired girl turn to the bar as James headed back she locked eyes with Ava as the taller blonde mouthed an apology,to which Lena rolled here eyes it wasnt exactly that she was just tired.

Ok Lena as soon as he drinks that lead him to the back in at the front exit watching guard,Alex said into the comms.

So what is a fragile little lady like you doing all alone in a club tonight,James spoke in with a smirk.Well Mr.Olsen who on earth said i was fragile,Lena answered with a raised eyebrow .

Well James answered raising his glass and handing Lena hers,Cheers Lena said then stood up confidently grabbed the taller mans hand and lead him to the back.She kicked him on the floor and pulled out her phone being followed by Ava the taller woman help her drag the know unconcious man threw the door .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man woke up to a 15x20 room surrounded by 5 teenage girls,Well ladies if you wanted a party you could have just asked James said with a quick sad chuckle.

Lena stepped forward and raised an eyebrow she was annoyed tired and above all she was ready to get answers the answers shes been waiting for for years since that fucking gang took away her father the was angry because not only had they taken her family they took the people around her that she loved like family and even though her friends wouldnt say it they were all still hurting from it badly she wanted this she wanted to prove that she wasnt some weak little girl she didn't just want them to far her she wanted them to respect her and you cant do that by acting on every emotion that you have so she did what she was taught.

She pushed everything she was feeling into tiny boxes sadness angry disappointment regret grief she pushed it down until she couldn't feel it at all and she got back to the task at hand.

Ok Mr.Olsen we aren't here to play games i am going to ask you a question and your going to answer it understood.

James huffed out a laugh if you think i'm going to listen to a bunch of school girls do you.

Lena took another step closer and played in a sweet voice and said well i'm sure you'll find that us "school girls" can be quiet persuasive she then nodded to Alex,whom took the hint and gave James a punch to the gut to which he started to heave but quickly recovered.

So lets get to business shall we this time it was Sam talking as she threw to orange sucker she had in her mouth in the trash can behind them Sam looked at Alex with approval then continued what do you know about Damien Darhk.

The girls smirked to themselves she was baiting the poor man,distracting him.

James visibly tensed he had opened his mouth a couple times before he finally made words come out of it i-i dont know what y-your talking about i dont know any Darhk.

Fat chance you stumble like that for someone you"dont know" Sara said her voice laced with venom.

Lena ignored Sara's comment she knew the latter was hurting all of them were but she couldnt address it right not with James here.This times Lena leaned down and dropped her voice down to a low whisper you see i know you lying .

James took a look at the necklace on her neck the looked at her again eyeing the necklace then thought about the mission he was backing a couple years back had seen a girl with the exact necklace then he put it together.

You guys think your so strong yet you cant even protect your own gang its pathetic that you call yourself his duagther when you cant even live up to the old fools legacy.

In that moment every inhabition Lena had was gone she saw red within seconds she was on top of the larger man with a gun to head and the the room went silent Sam hadnt reacted and Felicity was frozen to the wall the only move Sam made was to grab Alex's hand to stop her from intervening until Ava began to speak.

Ava used caution with her words knowing all to well anything would set her off Lee look at what your doing this is _not_ what you want not like this you remember what you told me last week if we are gonna do this we are gonna do it right not by letting our heart rule out rationalization so Plea- Before Ava could finish Lena was thrown out of the room by.......

Sara what the _hell_ now Lena wasnt just mad she was furious.No what the hell you Lena,the raven haired girl was matched with a just as angry Blonde by this time everyone was out of the room,Both of you stopped Alex had stepped in between them but was forced away when the 2 came closer to each other.

What happened to we're a team huh Lena what happened to we are in this together.This ime Lena was yelling to-WE ARE.No Lena Sara shuck her head quickly your on you own team if you think your the only one who wants to find out about Non´s duaghter the only one who wants to get Non and Darhk the only one who LOST something thing that day the blonde was tearing up.  
  


Lena cocked an eyebrow and let out a short sad laught WHEN DID I BECOME THE VILLAN-........this time her voice was low just above a whisper but just a deadly you all act as if you dont care and dont you dare say you dont Alex you lost you mother and god knows where your father is,Sam Ruby was you little sister she was 8, Felicty you lost your mother Ava you lost Rip he was your brother even though you didnt get along and you Sara you lost Laurel so why does it seem like im the only one who cares about finding them i-Lenas voice was cracking why does it seem like im the only one looking for his daughter and legend says shes just as insane as him even worse.

I want him to feel the same-hurt he inflicted on me on us and if you wont help me dont that then i dont need you at all.

With that the young Luthor turned on her heal and walked off closely followed by Sam.

**Garden(this place will be referenced alot)**

Lena sat on cobblestone hump quietly crying. the silence interupted by None other than Sam.

You know you have a habit of doing that? To Lenas suprise Sams tone wasnt angry of sad at all it was....humorous.

Habit of doing what exactly?/ the Luthor asked with more poison in her tone than she wanted.

Pushing people away i´ve come to the fact that that is one of your talents Sam smirked at Lena popping a orange sucker into her mouth and handing and handing Lena a red one then plopping onto the seat next to her 

And when you do you can be a HUGE dick,THis time Lena let out a dry laugh.Sam continued if we are gonna do the not just us if the _gang_ is going to do this becasue thats what this is a gang its what you signed up for what you brother gave you thousands of chances to back out of we need to work as a team.

This time it was Lena who spoke I know Lena Then leaned her on Sams shoulder and said quietly took you long enough to get your head out of your ass and ask Alex out  
  



	3. High school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and the gang get their first task that could lead to Nons daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my other stories are on hold please enjoy this chapter and for the purpose of this story hat will come into light later lena is taller than kara

**Present time (The girls are 18 except Kara)**

**Lenas Mansion**

Ok so Alex Sam its your turns give Veronica and Lena a question,Felicity pointed at the couple then handed Veronica and Lena another glass of wine

Lena cut in before Veronica could take the cup '' _Not a couple_ we are simply of mutual use to each other nothing more nothing less''.Hearing loud and clear what Lena said and why she said it Alex gave Sam a sad look while Sara gave Lena her signature your a dick glare Ava seemed all to interested in her cup and Felicity chuckled nervously.''Anyway''Sam cut in to break the tension rising quickly in the room she turned to Lena giving her a devilish "never have i ever used my "boyfriend" house as a cover up to go to a gay bar for my homophobic mother".

Lena gave Sam a look that could kill before raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow with her cup stopping just before it hit her red lips " _step_ mother" she put a strain on the word as if it hurt her to even associate with Lilian then downed the entire cup in 2 seconds."Ok guys i think that's enough for now we start the hell that is high school tomorrow which means we are gonna be stuck in a classroom full of idiotic kids who cant even recite one element from the periodic table",Let alone be as kick ass as us Sara said cutting off Ava,Ava slightly rolled her eyes at the girl whose head lie on her chest absent mindedly pulling her closer before finishing."Which means we probably shouldn't be hung over our first day then 

Ava let out a short but genuine laugh i mean come on if it weren't for me and Sam i don't know what you guys would do no offense Felicity but anyway lets remember we are going to national city high to find Non's daughter once we find her we come up with a plan to kidnap her and we are out .

The teenagers said their good nights and traveled to bed non of the 6 knowing that the next day would be the beginning of the very chaotic rest of their lives.......if they even got that far that is 

**Next morning**

"Ok ground rules" Sam and Ava both said at the same time Sam moved her hand prompting Ava to go first to which Ava continued" Ok felicity no hacking anything that doesn't need to be hacked"."Sara don't and I mean by any means punch any people.....same goes for you Alex to that Alex but up both hands in a mock surrender.

_And you_ Ava turned sharply on her heels pointing an accusing finger and the shorter brunette "I know these classes are easy for us but maybe try not to make the entire school look like 2nd graders" said Ava Lena responded by rolling her eyes to which Ava gave a tight lipped smile.Fine ill only correct the teacher when they are absolutely wrong. The tall blonde was now death staring the shorter raven haired girl after about 2 minutes Lena held her hands up in a false surrender.

Ok these are our schedules we each have the exact same schedule as someone else and we all have the same lunch and study hall remember we get in feel around find Nons daughter kidnap her and get out'finished Sam.

**Lenas POV**

I was paired with Sara while there was Alex and Felicity then Sam and Ava honestly 

i didn't care for who i was paired with because they are all my team _my_ family or as close as i'm gonna get to one we're a happy weird very weird family.Our first class was AP calculus i have to usually it would be hard for me to go by a fake name but the surname was easy it was my mothers Lily Pendragon and since my father was so paranoid no one in the mafia world knows my first name so here i'm Lena pendragon. i sat in towards the middle while Sara sat in the back i would have sat with her but some dumb blonde bitch whos name i cant even care to remember speeded to the last seat in the back and it took everything in me not to drop kick her right there.

I turned my attention to the door the supposed teacher wasnt in class yet so i just studied the kids there all of which fell into 3 groups the ones who looked overly nerdy the ones who radiated snobby entitled basic bitch and the dumb boys whom i could only imagine play on some sports team i was getting bored easily listing these kids off in my head....that was until she came in the room this girl was one of the last people in the room there was something....soft timid in this girl she radiated beauty but almost as if it was one that was overshadowed with a shy exterior her eyes where the kind of blue you see in movies 

She wore black rimmed glasses a soft smile blue jeans and a NASA shirt her half up hair flowed in loose curls shaping her head.I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sara throwing a paper ball at me the girl had already sat down 3 seats across from me a the teacher ms.Teschmacher i think but from that moment i knew this would be an interesting mission indeed but the thing is......i dont care i will find Nons daughter and i will end her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i know its been a while but there has been alot going on including me having to find a new beta reader which i havent done yet i will upload weekly and i hope you stick with me in the journey i know this chapter was short but im trying to get back into the feeling of writing this story


End file.
